Who Shot Scooby-Doo
Who Shot Scooby-Doo '(Japanese: 誰がスクービー・ドゥーショット ''Dare ga sukūbī do~ūshotto) is the thirty-fifth episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery. Summary Scooby and the gang are on another investigation finding out that there's a mysterious phantom on the loose Scooby (who almost caught the phantom) was badly wounded when he got shot with a gun which make Mystery Inc worried that Scooby might not make it. Now, it's up to Mystery Inc to figure out who is responsible for this. Synopsis This provokes Shaggy's fury, as he begins pummeling the bounded Max. The gang, Debbie, and Otonato orders Shaggy to stop, but Shaggy isn't listening to them. Otonato tries to stop Shaggy, but Shaggy gives him a kick to the gut to get him out of the way, then continues to beat on Max. Images of Scooby flash through his mind. Moshu, Shimagura, Mishi, Scrappy (slowed by the bullet wound in his shoulder), Nigamora, and Toshi attempted to restrain Shaggy, but gets punched aside. As Shaggy begins to finish Max off, Debbie grabs a gun from the unconscious Otonato's duty belt and fires a warning shot, telling Shaggy to calm down and think it through. Debbie is horrified as she realizes Shaggy already has thought it through. She coaxes Shaggy away from Max, reminding him that he is about to cross a line that can never be forgiven, even by Scooby, and that if Shaggy goes through with it, the entire police force will hunt him down and she will not be there to protect him. Shocked that the woman he loves is pleading to let the man who shot his best friend live and horrified at the terrible act he was about to commit, Shaggy breaks down as Debbie comforts him. Cast and Characters Japanese Cast *Naomi Kusumi as Scooby-Doo *Toshiharu Sakurai as Shaggy Rogers *TBA as Moshu *TBA as Shimagura *TBA as Mishi *Naoki Tatsuta as Scrappy-Doo *TBA as Nigamora *TBA as Toshi *TBA as Debbie Yoshino *TBA as Sergeant Otonato English Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Benjamin Diskin as Moshu *Gwendoline Yeo as Shimagura *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Mishi *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo *Kari Wahlgren as Nigamora *Kyle Hebert as Toshi *Steve Blum as Max, Shinigami *Kath Soucie as Debbie Yoshino *Robert Costanzo as Sergeant Otonato Songs Villains *Shinigami/Max Suspects Culprits Locations Notes/Trivia *The reason this episode was created was so that audiences who had gotten to know Scooby-Doo since 1969 could really care about even more when it looked like the end just before it was revealed that Scooby will recover. *The scene where Shaggy pummels the unmasked Max and his friends trying to stop and talk him down is inspired by a similar scene from the 2002-2003 story arc Batman: Hush. Quotes '''Shaggy: Scooby. You were my best buddy. You were my best buddy for life. You gave up your own life to save mine. The only problem is I don't know how my life works without you. Goodbye, Scoob old buddy...old pal...old friend. Shaggy begins to cry suddenly a paw slips into his pocket searching for the bag of Scooby Snacks Scooby: Scooby Snacks in here somewhere! gang scream in shock including Scooby Scrappy: Holy cow, he's a zombie! He's a freaking zombie! jumps onto Scooby and starts punching him in the face, Scooby then knocks him off Toshi: ''and angry ''WHY, YOU... BIG... FRAUD!!!! You, you-you-you four-flusher, you! I'm fed up...! Gallery Phantasm_(Batman-Mask_of_the_Phantasm).jpg|Shinigami Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery Category:Episodes